The features of portable communication devices, such as selective call communication devices (one-way and two-way pagers) or cellular telephones, allow a user to control the operation of the device. For example, some devices permit a user to manually set the device to a silent alert mode when it is desired not to be disturbed by an audible alert. However, in order to turn off the silent alert mode and revert to an audible alert, the user must remember to make the change.
This task has been automated to a limited degree with the advent of an "auto-off/auto-on" feature in which a particular action is set to occur for a particular predetermined time period. However, in many situations, controlling the operation of the device based upon time is not the optimum mechanism. For example, the user may encounter situations in which a return to a "normal" operation is desired, though without the need to manually intervene and change the device operation.
A better way to control the operation of a communication device is by synchronizing the operation of it to a user's appointment book or daily activity calendar.